


I’ll Have To Praise You Like I Should.

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Insults, LGBTQ Themes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spankings, handjobs, rankings, round two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Iceman is more than happy to indulge in Maverick willingly taking all the orders, the hits and thepraise. It was bound to happen at some point, right?





	I’ll Have To Praise You Like I Should.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boasamishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boasamishipper/gifts).

> For the lovely Boa, Icemav extraordinare, who requested a little Maverick praise kink action. Not sure this fic is a proper fill but hey, we have Dom!Iceman and that’s enough of a prize. 
> 
> Hope you like it! 💗

**Summer 1986- United States Navy Fighter Weapons School, Miramar.**

Clothes were tossed and guards were down, he was already rutting forcefully up against his rival atop of the desk. Their teacher’s desk. Papers were flung, a glass thrown and smashed. He’d seen his own file sprawled out atop it and with one swoop, it collided with the floor.

There Maverick lay completely dominated, blanketed by a sweat soaked Iceman, the beads dropping from his frosted tips to his face. Those lips were everywhere, licking and sucking in wild and rough trails, up his neck, across his cheeks and down to his abdomen. Those touches igniting spark after spark, trailing further and further south.

He keened, moaning audibly as Iceman’s deft hands plunged into his briefs, tossing them as far as he could. Within moments those perfect lips had him pinned, bucking wildly as Iceman engulfed inch after inch.

He drew back for a breath, smirking at the whine when it hit him. A rough hand clutches at his chest, yanking him up onto his knees.

“Mitchell,” Iceman’s voice was strained, “shall we?”

Maverick’s eyes darkened, focusing on the lustful glance. Iceman’s lips were parted as he took in precious breath after breath before he raised an eyebrow, a flash of danger evident in that stone cold gaze.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, _sir._”

At that he saw the faintest smile melt the icy façade for a second. Iceman’s gaze turned heated, bordering on dangerous as Maverick was being pulled to his feet.

“What do you want to do to me?” He purred, eyes singling on Maverick’s cock, mere inches from him. “You want to fuck me, right here in our CO’s office? Don’t think Viper’ll be too happy to find his best pilots have.. _ruined_ his desk.”

Maverick slid to his knees, yanking Iceman’s boxers. He took a deep breath and swallowed him, tongue swirling. He smirked to himself at the passing grunt, at the ‘oh fuck’ and ‘Christ Mav’.

“Keep it up, Mitchell.” Iceman let out in a breath.

He hummed his appreciation, sending jolt after jolt surging up the Iceman’s cock.

“Use your hands.” He breathed and Maverick immediately obeyed, Fingers replacing his lips in an instant. “Good boy.”

“Thank you, sir.” Maverick peered up, stroking him quick. Hands rough, calloused.

Iceman rocked into his grasp, cursing a blue streak full of threats, demands and praise. Fuck yeah, the praise.

“_Stop_.”

Maverick immediately broke away. He was yanked to his feet then Iceman was crushing their lips together. He was steered back to the desk, spun around, and shoved up against it.

“_Fuck_.” Maverick bellowed.

“Yeah, that’s you want.” Iceman barked, grinding up against him, the blunt of his cock brushing up against his lower back. “Behave and you’ll get it.”

“Yes, sir. Anything you say _sir_.”

Iceman smirked, he scoffed as he rolled his eyes. 

“I’d expect better from a bullshit Lieutenant such as yourself, Mitchell.” He gestured to his stance. “Best fighter pilot in the Navy, huh?”

Iceman swatted his bare ass once, sending him surging forward. Hands clutching at the rough wood.

“Stand further apart. Lean over.”

Maverick obeyed, beautifully.

“You even think about humping the desk and I’ll leave you here.” Iceman’s voice tore from his throat.

“No, I would never.”

“Never what?” Iceman demanded.

“Never, _Sir_.”

“Much better. You’re a good boy when you heel, aren’t you Mitchell?”  
The approving string of vowels was the only answer. Maverick tipped his head forward, shaking as he took in deep breath after deep breath.

“What is it you want of me, Lieutenant?”

His eyes widened, pushing back his hips. Iceman clutched at his sides, grinding harshly up against his ass.

“You.. your, shit.”

“My what, Lieutenant?” Iceman growled, sweeping his sweaty hair out of his face, “my hands, my lips, my—“

“—Your _dick_, Sir. I want to.. I want to ride your dick. Fuck I, I feel the need.”

Iceman barked a laugh. He slapped Maverick’s ass again, who swore as his erection collided with the desk.

“Say it. Say it and I can _please_ you.”

The word dropped beautifully from Maverick’s quivering bottom lip.

“_Please” _He whispered_, “_please fuck me Kazansky.”

“Commander.”

“_Commander_ Kazansky.” Maverick insisted.

“Perfect.”

Maverick shook at that, the praise sending sparks through him.

Iceman’s deft fingers skirted across his ass, the reddened cheeks, before he slipped into the crack.

“You’re so hot like this Mitchell, taking orders for once. Pity you won’t obey when we have clothes on, you’d be doin’ is all a fucking favour.”

Maverick’s only response was a long, throaty moan.

Iceman’s fingers stretched and filled him, adding digit after digit until he was met with a rocking motion that threatened to take in his whole hand.

“Christ I, sir just.. just _fuck_ me.”

Iceman retreated. Maverick whined.

“You could at least be polite.”

“Please, for fucks sake, please.” Maverick’s voice cracked as he steadied himself.

Iceman loomed over him, pushing him deeper into the desk so his cheek was crushed against it.

“_Stay_.”

Maverick nodded profusely.

“Good.”

Maverick let a single moan slip.

“A little slut _can_ behave, take it like a man?”

At that Iceman lined himself up, jerking himself as he did so. He moaned, it was wild and obscene. He laughed as the turn of Maverick’s hips meant he was trying to get as much friction to his cock as he could.

He swatted his ass again. 

“What were _Commander’s_ orders, Mitchell?”

He was hesitant with his reply.

“Not good enough. Louder.”

“To not.. not hump the desk, sir.”

“Better.”

At that Iceman pressed himself up against his entrance, adding inch after inch as Maverick shivered and groaned. When he was about halfway he retreated, together they took a deep breath and Iceman, slammed in. All the way in. Maverick visibly convulsed, tears pricking at his eyes as Iceman rode him harder and harder.

He was moaning, the sound of blurring the line between pain and pleasure filling Iceman’s ears. He picked up his pace, latching onto Maverick’s shoulder.

“Stand up.”

Iceman pulled the sweat soaked body upwards, angled Maverick to his liking and his hand headed south. He grabbed hold of the wayward pre-come and slathered Maverick’s length with it, jacking him off in time with his rolling strokes.

“Fuck, yeah.” Maverick’s voice hitched, “right there, harder.. _harder_ sir.”

“Guess you deserve that.” The smirk was goddamn audible. “You little shit.”

Iceman removed his length, basked in the gasp and then, he pushed home. Maverick was sent raging over the edge, coming and coming into his hand. Maverick found himself laughing, choking on his moans then laughing again as Iceman continued thrusting deeply.

“What should I do, _Lieutenant_? Should I come inside you or on that pretty face?”

Maverick couldn’t answer.

“Your treat, fuck.. Mitchell, you better answer before I—“ Iceman groaned, deep and guttural, as his release filled Maverick in streams. “Fuck, you’re so... Gettin’ me too.. to, shit, come that hard.”

“Thank you.” It came out breathless. “Thank you, sir.” Iceman was still filling him.

Iceman collapsed onto his back, sending him down on to the desk. Together they panted in tandem, taking shaky breaths. Reluctantly, Iceman began to withdraw but was stopped by a half-assed kick to his shin. 

“D-don’t.. I didn’t get my treat, you’ve gotta, fuck, gimme something, Kazansky.”

At that Iceman chuckled, his grin was wide and he looked as though ten years had melted off of him.

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

Iceman leant in closer, his right hand turning Maverick towards him. Maverick craned his neck and kissed him, deep.

“Of all the fucking things you want to do Mitchell, I never even suspected you’d act upon _that_.”

Maverick laughed as Iceman lay small kisses atop of his neck and shoulders.

“Freaking praise kink, makes perfect sense.. I was running out of things to say.”

“You enjoyed it though, all that extra power in the moment huh, _Lieutenant_ Ice-cold, no mistakes?”

“Yeah Mav, but it’s not about me. You’re the one who wanted it. Did I..” Iceman paused, rolling the words around his mouth, “do a good job?”

He sounded strangely vulnerable. As though maybe, just maybe, he was putting on more of a show than what was strictly necessary. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to hurt Maverick but Iceman couldn’t deny the sight of him so willing, obeying and quacking under his hand was responsible for some of the most intense orgasms of his life.

“I haven’t a clue how many times you said ‘good’. Try get a dictionary next time, Ice.”

Iceman’s chest shook.

“Guess my vocabulary skills are thrown out of the window when I’m buried deep in your ass. No apologies, Mitch—“ He groaned, cutting himself off.

Maverick rose up slightly and twisted so he could make out Iceman’s face. His eyebrows shot up, a smirk forming on his flushed face. 

“Round Two atop of the desk, Ice? Lemme guess, you’ve always wanted to get fucked on your teacher’s desk. Be the little rebel for once.” 

Iceman stroked him twice in quick succession. That was more than enough of an answer. He slowly retreated, almost losing his balance as he did so. Within a split second, Maverick had yanked him forward, turned and pressed him down into the desk.

“My turn, Kazansky. You’ll be a good boy for me, right?”

Iceman smirked, baring his teeth. “Sure Mav-_erick_.” He hit the final syllable hard.

“_Captain_.”

”Fuck no, I only upped two ranks.”

He took a deep breath. “Fine. Asshole.”

Maverick was everywhere, hands running up and down his sides, tongue in his mouth. Iceman arched beneath him with such grace. Maverick gripped his semi, bringing him to stand at full attention under his hand.

“Don’t think I’ll last..” Iceman moaned, thrusting up into Maverick’s loosely circled fingers, “much longer here.”

“Well you better obey pretty quick then Lieutenant.”

He winked, watching as Maverick hovered inches from his leaking cock. “Yes _Commander_ Mitchell,” he let it linger, “fuck me good.”


End file.
